Never Forget
by SeReineOh
Summary: Tiba-tiba Tao memeluknya dan memegang erat-erat saat Sehun akan mulai terisak-isak. Sejenak ia hanya berdiri di sana, kemudian ia merasa tidak yakin dapat mengatasi kesedihannya. Dan seolah-olah seseorang berbicara kepadanya dan bukan sembarang orang. HUNHAN GS FF with Sera and Sehan.. EXo fanfiction


NEVER FORGET

Main Cast :

Hun to the Han

Sehun dan Luhan

with Child.. "Sera dan Sehan"

Support Cast :

Kim JOng In

Kim JOng Dae

HUang Zi TaO

Wu Yi Fan

Suho

Genre :

police story, angst? maybe

Rate :

Just T

Desc :

just oneshoot come from my mind and cast belong to God, Sehun is Mine! hahaha.. XD

selamat membaca !

"Maafkan aku, Sehun."

"Aku tahu, Tao."

Sehun menatap Tao dan melihat air mata mengalir di wajahnya, menghancurkan make-upnya.

" Oh, Sehun,"

Tiba-tiba Tao memeluknya dan memegang erat-erat saat Sehun akan mulai terisak-isak. Sejenak ia hanya berdiri di sana, kemudian ia merasa tidak yakin dapat mengatasi kesedihannya. Dan seolah-olah seseorang berbicara kepadanya dan bukan sembarang orang. Seolah-olah Luhan berbicara kepadanya, menyuruhnya untuk memeluk Tao, untuk menghiburnya; mengatakan bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Bahwa dia tidak akan sendirian.

"Oh, Luhan," bisiknya lirih, jadi sangat, sangat lembut.

Sehun yakin Tao tidak akan mendengar dia. Sehun menempatkan lengannya di Tao dan menarik dia lebih dekat kepadanya, mengelus kepalanya saat ia terus menangis. Dia membiarkan air mata tergelincir dari matanya sejenak, sebelum Sehun kembali mendengar Luhan mengatakan kepadanya untuk tidak menangis; mengatakan kepadanya untuk tidak berduka untuknya; mengatakan bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Bahwa dia tidak akan sendirian.

Tiba-tiba pintu ke laboratorium Tao terbuka dan Sehun mendongak. Di ambang pintu ada Jong Dae dan Jong In hanya menatapnya. "Aku baru saja mendengar," kata Jong Dae. "Jong In mengatakan kepada aku. Oh, Sehun. Aku sangat menyesal, sangat menyesal. Aku minta maaf"

Sehun mengulas senyum tipis pada laki-laki yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri, yang selalu menyayangi namun selau membuatnya risih.

"Aku tahu, Jong Dae hyung" katanya, melepaskan Tao dengan satu tangan untuk menjangkau Jong Dae.

Jong Dae mengambil tangannya dan Jong In menempatkan lengannya di bahu Sehun dan tiba-tiba mereka berempat berpelukan, merangkul satu sama lain, berpegangan satu sama lain, menghibur satu sama lain, mengambil kenyamanan dari satu sama lain.

Hal ini mengingatkan Sehun kepada waktu lain dimana ketika empat dari mereka bersama, pernah melakukan hal yang sama - tetapi orang keempat bukanlah Jong In karena saat itu Jong In di tim lain, namun Luhan. Luhan. Sebuah isakan lolos dan Sehun mencengkeram Tao begitu erat ia merasa teramat sakit. Tangannya yang lain masih dalam pelukan pada Jong Dae dan ia memegang Jong Dae seolah-olah ia akan remuk jika tak melakukannya.

Dan kemudian Sehun mendengar lagi, Luhan menyuruhnya untuk tidak menangis, mengatakan kepadanya untuk tidak berduka; mengatakan bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Bahwa dia tidak akan sendirian. Sehun menggigit bibir dan memaksa dirinya untuk berhenti menangis; ia mengendurkan pegangannya pada Tao dan Jong Dae dan berdiri tegak. "Aku akan baik-baik saja" katanya, saat ia melihat tiga teman dekatnya. "Luhan, dia ingin aku baik-baik saja." Dan Sehun mendengar Luhan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia benar. Dia bahkan berhasil tersenyum sedikit.

"Sehun, Kau ingin aku untuk mengantarmu pulang?" tanya Jong In, saat ia menarik kacamata yang ia gunakan sekedar untuk bergaya.

Dan senyum itu memudar. Home. Rumah ke tempat ia dan Luhan hidup. Rumah ke tempat anak-anak akan menunggu. Apa yang dia katakan kepada mereka? Bagaimana dia memberitahu mereka bahwa mommy mereka - Bagaimana dia? Mereka begitu kecil,dan sangat muda, mereka masih begitu polos, bagaimana bisa ia memberitahu mereka? Bagaimana Sehun bisa memberitahu mereka dengan cara mereka akan mengerti? Bagaimana bisa Sehun melakukannya ketika dia tidak bisa mengerti dirinya sendiri?

Dan sekali lagi dia di sana, Luhan berbicara dengannya, mengatakan bahwa ia tidak sendirian; menyuruhnya untuk memberitahu anak-anak ia mencintai mereka - mereka benar-benar perlu tahu. Luhan menyayangi mereka.

Dan itulah yang akan Sehun akan katakan kepada mereka. Mommy mereka sangat mencintai mereka. Dan membayangkan dua bocah lucu dan lugu buah cintanya dengan Luhan, sudah membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Terima kasih, Jong In," katanya, dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Jong In dan meremasnya. Lalu ia berbalik dan hendak pergi ketika sesuatu terjadi padanya. Dia berhenti dan melihat kembali pada saat Jong Dae merangkul Tao dan menyerahkan saputangan. "Jong Dae hyung?"panggil Sehun

Tao dan Jong Dae menatapnya. "Ya, Sehun?" Suara Jong Dae rendah dan berat dengan rasa sakit dan penyesalan dan kesedihan. Dan itu bukan hanya rasa sakit dan penyesalan dan kesedihan bagi Sehun, itu untuk Jong Dae juga, karena Luhan adalah teman Jong Dae, Tao dan Jong In. Dia bukan hanya istri seorang Oh Sehun ataupun mommy dari Sera dan Sehan; dia juga adalah teman; teman baik; bahkan terbaik yang pernah dimiliki. Dan mereka juga lebih dari sekedar teman; mereka adalah keluarga – dan mereka masih keluarga.

Dia mencoba untuk tersenyum setelah sekali lagi ia mendengar Luhan mengatakan kepadanya untuk tidak sedih, tidak berduka; mengatakan bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Bahwa dia tidak akan pernah sendirian. Dan dia tidak, dia tahu itu, ia memiliki anak-anak, ia memiliki Jong Dae, Tao, Jong In dan - "Kris hyung dan Suho hyung," katanya tiba-tiba. "Apakah mereka..." Dia terdiam.

"Aku sudah menelepon Suho hyung" kata Jong In cepat. " Suho hyung sedang bermain golf tadi, sementara Kris hyung dia -" Dia menggeleng dan berhenti berbicara. "Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan."

Sehun mengangguk. Dua orang lagi yang akan berduka untuk Luhan; yang mencintai Luhan; yang akan kehilangan Luhan; yang tidak akan pernah lupa pada Luhan. Dua anggota lebih dari keluarga.

"Apakah ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan, Sehun?" Jong Dae mengatakan lembut.

Sejenak Sehun mengerutkan kening dan kemudian ingat. "Tidak," katanya. Dia menelan lagi dan berkata, memastikan suaranya rendah dan bebas dari tanda-tanda air mata, "Xiumin noona" katanya. "Katakan padanya, jelaskan padanya, Jong Dae hyung, kumohon berjanji kau akan mengatakan kepadanya, katakan padanya, dan pastikan ia menyadari, pastikan dia mengerti, pastikan ia menerima, bahwa ini bukan salahnya."

Jong Dae menempatkan tangannya di bahu Sehun dan meremas itu. "Aku akan melakukannya, Sehun," katanya.

"Karena itu bukan" kata Sehun. "Itu bukan salahnya. Itu bukan, Jong Dae hyung. Itu bukan kesalahan siapa pun," tambahnya lirih. "Pastikan dia tahu itu."

Jong Dae mengangguk. "ya, aku mengerti"

"Terima kasih." Sehun tahu Luhan tersenyum;Sehun tahu kata-katanya telah membuat Luhan bahagia; telah menenangkannya. Dan dia berharap dia tahu mereka bukan hanya kata-kata; dia berharap dia nyata.

"Itu bukan salah siapa-siapa," dia mengulangi, sebelum ia sekali lagi berbalik dan dengan Jong In di sisinya meninggalkan laboraturium Tao.

DUA PULUH menit kemudian

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Uncle Jong In! Uncle Jong In!" Sehan dan Sera menangis bersama-sama, karena bingung daddy dan mommy belum terlihat setelah mobil polisi menjemput mereka berdua, keduanya berjalan menuju Sehun dan Jong In dan berusaha untuk merangkul dua laki-laki dewasa tersebut demi mendapatkan kenyamanan karena sungguh keduanya tidak merasakan itu untuk beberapa saat.

Sehun membawa Sera ke dalam pelukannya dan Jong In menggendong Sehan dan keduanya mulai menenangkan keduanya, meredakan isak-isakan itu, mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan menjawab pertanyaan polos dari bibir si kembar hingga tawa mulai meluncur dari bibir mereka.

Dan saat ia menggendong Sera, menciumi anak itu dan melihat senyumnya, senyum yang begitu seperti Luhan, dan dia mendengar Sera dan Sehan tertawa dan tawa mereka membuat Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana dia akan memberitahu mereka. Bagaimana cara memberitahu mereka? Bagaimana dia bisa memberitahu mereka? Bagaimana dia memberi tahu hal yang membuat senyum mereka lenyap? Bagaimana dia bisa memberitahu mereka mommy mereka tidak akan pulang ke rumah?

Dan kemudian sekali lagi Luhan di sana, Luhan bisa mendengarnya, dan sekali lagi Luhan mengatakan kepadanya untuk hanya memberitahu mereka bahwa mommy menyayangi mereka. Dan Sehun berusaha yakin untuk menjelaskan.

Dia menempatkan Sera bawah dan Jong In menempatkan Sehan ke bawah dan kemudian ia berjongkok di lantai di depan mereka, menempatkan tangannya di sekitar mereka, dan dengan Jong In di sisinya, tangannya pada Sehan dan bahu Sera, ia mengatakan kepada mereka. Dia mengatakan kepada mereka Mommy mereka telah meninggal dan bahwa dia tidak akan pulang lagi dan bahwa dia mencintai mereka; dia mencintai selalu dan sangat mencintai mereka. Dan dia berjanji mereka bahwa ia tidak akan membiarkan satu hari berlalu tanpa kasih sayang darinya.

Mereka hanya berdiri dan menatapnya, mata besar dalam wajah mereka, mata yang sama seperti Luhan itu. Mereka berpegangan tangan dan hanya menatapnya. "bagaimana dengan, Daddy? Daddy tidak akan pergi,kan?" Sera bertanya.

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak, sayang" katanya lembut, membelai kepalanya. "Daddy tidak akan pergi." Dan dia tidak akan dan tidak ingin. Dia akan berbicara dengan Jong Dae besok atau bahkan hari ini, ia mengatakan bahwa dia ingin pindah ke tim yang berbeda. Jong Dae akan mengerti, Sehun tahu dia akan mengerti. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan kepolisian; dia tidak ingin meninggalkan keluarganya, tapi dia tidak bisa lagi terus mempertaruhkan nyawanya setiap hari - tidak sekarang.

"Daddy?"

Dia berbalik untuk melihat Sehan "Ya, Sehan?"

"Bolehkah aku menggambar wajah Mommy?"

Sehun tersenyum pahit. "Ya, Sehan. Kau boleh membuatnya."

Sera menempatkan kepalanya di satu sisi. "Tapi apakah Mommy akan melihatnya?"

Sehun tersenyum pahit lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak yakin dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Mungkin dia seharusnya tidak mengatakan 'ya'. Dan kemudian Luhan ada di sana, sekali lagi, berbicara dengan dia; mengatakan dia mencintai dia, mencintai Sehan; mencintai Sera. Dan dia tahu bagaimana menjawab.

"Tentu, dia akan melihatnya karena dia sangat mencintai kalian" katanya.

Untuk sesaat dia tidak yakin itu akan cukup jawaban. Tapi kemudian Sera mengangguk serius, "Aku akan menggambar wajah Mommy juga kalau begitu," katanya, dan kemudian Sehun menggandeng tangan keduanya mengajak pulang. Keduanya melepaskan tangan dari Sehun kemudian berlari menuju pintu utama kantornya.

Sehun berjalan tangannya ke wajahnya saat ia berdiri dan melihat Jong In. "Apakah kau sudah mengatakan pada mereka?" tanya Jong In.

"Apakah kau pikir mereka mengerti?"Sehun balik bertanya.

Jong In diam sejenak dan kemudian berkata, "Aku pikir mereka mengerti, Sehun, mereka akan mengerti"

"Terima kasih."

"Apakah kau ingin aku tinggal untuk sementara waktu?"

Sehun menolak. Dia benar-benar ingin sendiri. Tapi dia tahu semakin lama dia melanjutkan untuk sendirian, itu akan menyulitkannya. Tapi kemudian dia meremas lengan Jong In dan menggeleng, "Terima kasih, Jong In, tapi aku pikir aku ingin sendirian untuk sementara waktu."

Jong In menatapnya. "baiklah, jika kau ingin begitu"

"Ya, Jong In, aku. Aku benar-benar menginginkan itu. Terima kasih telah mengantar kami pulang"

"Ah tentu saja. Dan Sehun?"Jong In menggantung kata-katanya.

"Ya, Jong In?"

"Jika Anda butuh sesuatu, apa saja, kau harus menelepon aku, oke Setiap saat, Sehun, bahkan tengah malam Panggil aku -?. Kau mengerti?"

Sehun meremas lengan Jong In lagi dan mengangguk. "ya aku mengerti, Jong" katanya

"Baik Lah." Jong In meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sehun dan meremasnya pelan mengisyarakatkan kau harus kuat, kemudian hanya melihat Sehun dalam diam. Barulah setelah Sehun dan anak-anaknya masuk, ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Sehun sendiri.

Sehun bisa mendengar suara Sera dan Sehan mengoceh, tertawa bahkan saat mereka bermain ataupun gambar dan suara membuatnya menahan tangis, dan pada saat yang sama membuat dia tersenyum. Mereka akan bisa melewati ini; mereka akan bisa melewati ini; dia, anak-anak, anggota keluarga, mereka akan bertahan hidup - karena mereka memiliki satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak akan pernah pernah bisa melupakanmu, Luhan," katanya. "Tidak akan Pernah."

Dan ia melihat senyum Luhan dan mendengar Luhan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah terpisah, karena Sehun tahu Luhan akan selalu memiliki tempat di hatinya. Sehun mendengar Luhan mengatakan kepadanya untuk tidak bersedih terlalu banyak, tidak menangis, tidak terikat pada masa lalu. Sehun mendengar Luhan mengatakan dia lagi tidak pernah membiarkan anak-anak lupa betapa dia mencintai mereka. Dan Sehun mendengar Luhan mengatakan kepadanya betapa Luhan mencintai dia, bagaimana Luhan akan mengawasinya, bagaimana Luhan akan selalu menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Dan dia mendengar Luhan mengatakan lagi kepadanya bahwa hidupnya tidak boleh berakhir; bahwa ia harus hidup, bukan hanya sekedar ada; tapi ia harus benar-benar tetap hidup, bukan hanya untuk anak-anak dan teman-teman mereka dan keluarga, tetapi bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Aku merindukanmu, Luhan. Dan aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu. Dan aku akan mencintai Sehan dan Sera. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan mereka melupakan kau dan aku akan menunjukkan kepada mereka setiap hari, Luhan, berapa banyak mereka dicintai. Bagaimana cinta kita membuat mereka. "

Dan Sehun mendengar Luhan mendesah dengan persetujuan.

"Oh, Luhan," bisiknya sebagai air mata mulai mengisi matanya. "Aku harap -"

"Daddy! Daddy! Kami telah selesai. Kami telah selesai menggambar untuk Mommy."

Sehun menyeka matanya dengan cepat dan berbalik melihat pada tangan Sehan yang memegang kertas dan Sera berlari, masing-masing memegang kertas dengan gambar buatan mereka. Kemudian Sehun mengambil kertas tersebut dan melihat mereka, itu semua dia bisa lakukan untuk menghentikan air mata jatuh dari matanya. Saat ia menatap gambar-gambar ia menyadari bahwa si kembar baru empat tahun, tetapi mereka mengerti - setidaknya mengerti dengan cara yang mereka bisa.

"uwahh ,, ini sangat cantik. Mommy terlihat sangat cantik sekali," puji Sehun, menempatkan tangannya di anak-anaknya.

"Dan Mommy benar-benar dapat melihat mereka,kan?" Sehan bertanya perlahan.

Sebelum Sehun dapat berbicara, Sera sang kakak berkata, "Tentu saja dia bisa, Sehan. Mommy dapat melihat mereka karena seperti kata Daddy, Mommy menyayangi kita."

Sehun menarik mereka sedikit lebih dekat kepadanya dan menggendong mereka sampai mereka berdua mulai menggeliat sedikit. Dia membiarkan mereka tertidur di pelukannnya karena memang sudah jamnya mereka untuk tidur.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan," katanya. "Aku tidak akan pernah lupa itu."

Sehun terus berusaha meyakinkan dirinya dan berdo'a agar semuanya terus akan baik-baik saja. tentu, ia tak bisa dengan begitu mudahnya menghapus ingatan timah panas menembus tubuh orang yang di cintainya-Luhan tepat di depan matanya. Ia juga tak menyalahkan Xiumin-istri Jong Dae yang sedang hamil tua dan juga sahabat Luhan sesama polisi wanita. Ia tak mungkin menyalahkan keputusan Luhan yang menghadang timah panas demi melindungi teman dan juga calon manusia yang akan memanggilnya uncle dan aunty. Sehun tak akan menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Ia hanya berpikir untuk pindah ke tim lain di kepolisian, bukan untuk menghindar atau tak nyaman namun ia tak mungkin lagi berada ada tim yang membahayakan nyawa. Ia harus bertahan hidup lebih lama demi anak kembarnya, hidup dengan layak seperti yang Luhan harapakan. Namun tentu terlebih dahulu menjelaskan pada Tao, Jong Dae, Jong In, Suho dan Kris sebagai teman se-timnya bersama Luhan.

"daddy, kau mau kemana?"tanya Sera yang terbangun saat Sehun akan menuju kamar tidurnya yang pasti akan terasa sangat berbeda.

"ke kamar tidurku, tentunya. Ada apa honey?"tanya Sehun lembut mendekat pada anak gadisnya yang sepertinya mencoba untuk duduk.

Sera memukul lembut bagian kasur di depannya, Sehun mengawasi tingkah Sera.

"tidurlah disini, kalau disana Sera takut daddy akan kesepian"katanya polos.

Sehun ingin menangis lagi namun sebelum air matanya terurai ia memeluk Sera erat, menyembunyikan air matanya.

"daddy, keberatan?"

"ah, tentu daddy tidak keberatan. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan daddy"ujar Sehun menghapus air matanya dan tidur di samping Sera, Sera memeluk daddynya erat, Sehun tak lupa memberi perhatian pada Sehan yang menggeliat tak nyaman. Ia mengelus lembut jagoan kecilnya.

Ia membenarkan dalam hatinya, Luhan benar dan memang hampir selalu benar. Dia tak sendirian, dia tak akan pernah sendirian, karena jelas ia memiliki Sera, Sehan dan juga teman-teman yang selalu menyanyangi dan mengkhawatirkannya.

"kau benar, Luhan. Aku mencintaimu"

END.

I miss youu guys.. otte? gimana ceritanya? absurd? uhmm sorrryy...

hehe.. akhirnya bisa publish cerita lagi setelah kemarin lupa password.. haha... semoga pada gak terlalu kecewa...

hehehe... please leave a review for me..!

saranghae... 3


End file.
